


Mistakes

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01
Summary: We are struggle with the consequences of our mistakes.





	1. Mistakes

            The phone buzzes on the bar next to me.  Glancing at my friend on stage, he meets my eyes as I pat the phone.  He nods returning to strumming the guitar in his hands.  Flipping the phone, I read the message.  No Name.  _“Not feeling it tonight.  Catch you next time Sexy.”_

I chuckle taking a swig from my beer.  _“Poor Elias.”_

I signal for two more beers as the strumming stops behind me.

  “Anyone important,” Elias asks settling his guitar case between us as the next person takes his place on stage.  The man using random open mic nights to work on his drifter character.

  “Just your booty call cancelling,” I grin up at him handing him the second beer.  “Move down the list.”

  “She was the bottom of my list.”

  “Ouch.  Bottom of the barrel rejecting you.”

  “Still got my hand,” he smirks.

  “TMI Dude.”

  “Gotta do what you gotta do,” he grins draining his beer.  “Ready to head out.”

  “Sure,” I drain my own beer.  Grabbing the guitar case, “I got your true love.”

  “Thank you.”

  “You know you wouldn’t have to rely on booty calls so heavily if you showed a woman as much love as this damn guitar.”

  “Why do you do that,” he asks as we start our short walk to our apartment complex.

  “Do what?”

  “Why do you shit on booty calls?”

  “I don’t shit on booty calls.  What two consenting adults do in their private time isn’t any of my business.  I just don’t understand them is all.”

  “It’s a pretty simple concept,” he grins.

  “Not for me.  I don’t trust just anyone to experience the gloriousness that is me,” I smirk.

He snorts in response.

  “I need trust and a relationship.  I’ve never been one for casual sex.  It’s not a comment on other’s choices.  I’ve always liked the sweet guys, not some sleaze that uses girls as an outlet to release their horniness.”

  “That sounded very judgey,” he states as we reach my apartment.

Handing over the guitar case, “It was.  I’m sorry.  Maybe I’m just too naïve believing that everyone should be in trusting, loving relationships before they give away such intimacies.”

  “Have you ever had casual sex?”

  “No,” I sigh, digging my keys out of my jean pocket.

  “Then how do you expect to understand something you’ve never experienced?”

  “I know my heart,” I explain unlocking the door.  “Goodnight Eli,” I smile kissing his cheek.

  “Dani.”

I turn back towards the man halfway into my apartment.  He steps forward pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.  “You should really open your heart up to more things.”

  “I’ll think about it.”

  “You do that,” he smiles moving to his neighboring apartment.

 

 

            I sit outside my apartment door admiring the sunrise when the shuffling draws my attention.  Elias shuffles up looking exhausted.

  “I would say you’re doing the walk of shame but you have no shame,” I smile at my friend.  He had disappeared the night before leaving me with his guitar and car.  An action not unusual in our friendship.  “True Love is on your couch.  Breakfast is in my kitchen.”

  “You are a God’s send, Danica,” he smiles disappearing into my apartment.

  “You’re the only one who think so,” I call after him, standing.

  “I’m the only one that matters,” he grins taking my seat before pulling me into his lap.

  “Personally, yes.  Professionally…”

  “What’s going on,” he asks around a mouth full of food.

  “I’m just frustrated.  I can’t seem to find my place on TV.”

  “What happened to that whole Southern Belle thing you were working on?”

  “Some new girl is coming in and taking that.”

  “What?”

  “Apparently, it fits her better.”

  “Got anything else?”

  “Not at the moment,” I sigh staring down at my empty plate.  He takes the plate from my hands, adding it to his in the floor.

  “Well fuck, Dani,” he sighs pulling me down to his chest.  “Frustration is understandable.”

  “I’ll figure it out,” I shrug sitting up.  Gathering the dirty dishes, I stand heading into my apartment.  “You need to shower.  You smell like cheap perfume.”

  “You wouldn’t smell me if you would buy a second chair out here.

  “Buy your own chair like a functioning adult.”

  “Maybe I just like sharing with you,” he chuckles.  “See you for dinner.  I have steaks thawing.”

  “Sounds good,” I call.

 

 

            “Morning Dani.”

  “Morning Eli,” I smile glancing at the shirtless man seated in the chair beside my door strumming his guitar.  My eyes slide across his torso drinking him in before jumping to his face.  He always seems so relaxed while playing, like nothing in the world can bother him.  I’m actually jealous of the ability.  “I’m heading out for my morning run.  You want to join me?”

  “Have I ever joined you?”

  “I forget you get your cardio other ways.”

  “Yep,” he winks.  “I’m thinking maybe chicken for dinner.”

  “Oh fuck,” I sigh stretching my legs.  “I forgot to tell you.  You’re alone for dinner tonight.  I have a date tonight.”

His strumming falters, “A date?”

  “Yeah,” I smirk.  “You know, those weird things I do to get to know members of the opposite sex before I jump into bed with them.”

He rolls his eyes at me.  “Who?”

  “A guy I met on the running trail.”

  “Got a name or just a guy?”

  “His name is Jamie.”

  “Got a last name?”

  “You my daddy all of a sudden?”

  “Just worrying about you,” he shrugs.

  “Appreciate it but no need,” I state turning to leave.

  “Someone has to watch your back,” he calls.

  “Yeah.  Yeah,” I wave.  “Love you too, Eli.”

 

 

            “That was a wonderful dinner, Jaime,” I smile at my date.  “Thank you.”

  “You are quite welcome,” the man returns my smile and my stomach clenches for the hundredth time tonight.  There was something gnawing at the back of my mind the entire night that I just can’t seem to place.  The man in front of me is attractive with short spikey dark hair and grey eyes set in deeply tanned skin but every time he smiled my stomach clenches.  I try to brush it off as Elias getting into my head but my unease won’t go away.

  “I’ve really enjoy myself tonight,” he states leaning in.

  “Me too,” I whisper backing up against my door without thought.

  “I don’t bite,” he grins.  “Unless you like that sort of thing.”

  “No,” I state more confidently than I feel.

  “What about a kiss?  Are you into that sort of thing?”

Leaning forward I peck his lips quickly.

  “That’s all I get,” the smile returns as he leans into me again.

  “Yes,” I state pressing my palms into his chest.

  “Okay,” he holds his hands up backing away slowly.  “Fine.  I thought we had a connection but obviously, I misread the signs.  I’m sorry.”

  “No harm done.”

  “May I use your restroom before I go?”

I hesitate my keys gripped tightly in my hand.

  “Just like forty seconds and I’ll be out of your hair.  I just gotta take a piss.”

Sliding the key into the lock I open the door motioning for him to enter.

  “Thank you.”

  “Down the hall on the right.”

Kicking my heels off I make my way to the kitchen.  The sounds of female laughter filters in through my shared wall with Elias’ apartment.  _“He puts doubts in my mind and then calls one of his booty calls?  Classic.”_   Grabbing a beer from the fridge, I pace the length of the dining room.  “Why are we even friends,” I mutter to the empty room.

  “Hey,” hands come down to stroke along my arm.  Lips slide along my bare shoulder, “Why don’t we try this again?  Now that you’ve had some time to think about your actions.”

  “How about no,” I growl shrugging off the man.

  “Don’t be like this.”

  “My place so I can be any way I want to be.  Thank you for dinner.  I’m sure you can see yourself out.”

  “Okay, this playing hard to get is getting a little old,” he growls spinning me.

  “Get out,” I state shrugging off his hand once again.

  “Fine.  Let’s do it your way.”  Shoving me, my back connects with the wall moments before his body covers mine.

  “Get the fuck off me,” I growl trying to shove the man.

  “You’re getting what you want, you can drop the act.”

  “No act.  I want you away from me.”

  “Then why did you let me into your place,” he grins leaning in to nip along my throat.

  “You said you had to piss.”

Pinning my hands above my head, his free hand slides under the skirt of my dress.

  “Dani,” Elias calls letting himself in.  “I heard a thud.  Fuck, am I interrupt…” he trails off as he meets my eyes.

  “Get rid of him,” Jaime growls against me.  “And it won’t be as bad for you.”

  “Eli,” I whimper swallowing.  “Help me.”

  “That was a mistake, bitch,” Jaime’s hand comes up to wrap around my throat.

  “Get the fuck off of her.”

  “She wants it,” Jaime comments not bothering to look at the other man.  “She likes it.  You can see it in her eyes.

  “That’s why she’s asking for help,” Elias snarls tearing the man from me.  Jaime’s eyes widen slightly as he sizes up the man now standing between us.  “Get out.”

  “This isn’t over.”

  “Did you just threaten her?”

  “I’ll see you around Danica,” Jaime smiles backing out of the apartment and Elias follows him out.

Leaning heavily against the table top I try control the roiling in my stomach.

  “Dani?”

  “Don’t say it,” I growl shoving myself upright.  Unwanted tears streaming down my face.  “I don’t want to hear you gloat.”

  “I wasn’t going to gloat,” he states softly.  “Are you hurt?”

  “I’m fine,” I sigh, wiping at the tears.

  “Dani.  Tell the truth.  Are you hurt,” he asks, massaging my wrists.  His eyes trained on my throat.

  “N…N…No,” I sob and I’m immediately pulled against his chest.

  “Shh, it’s okay,” he soothes.  “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

  “You…You tried to warn me.  Then my stupid ass let him inside against…against my better judgement.”

  “It’s okay now.  Can’t change the past.”

  “Thankfully my neighbor gets concerned when he hears loud noises from my place,” I hiccup.  “He just let’s himself in whenever.”

  “You should thank him with dinner.”

  “I usually make him dinner twice a week.  That’s nothing special.”

  “You’ll think of something.”

  “Maybe I should let you get back to your date.”

  “I don’t have to.”

  “Go on,” I sigh pressing him away.  “I’m going to eat a tub of ice cream and go to bed.  Go have fun.  Thank you.”

  “Anytime,” he presses a kiss to the top of my head.  “Lock the door behind me.”

  “Yes, Dad,” I smirk.  “The deadbolt too.”

Changing into an oversized shirt and sweats I plop onto the couch with a pint of ice cream when the front door opens, Elias appearing.

  “How?”

He holds up a keychain containing my spare keys as he relocks the door behind himself.

  “Why?”

  “She left,” he shrugs, disappearing into the kitchen.  “I wanted some ice cream.”

  “You wanted to check on me.”

  “That too,” he grins reappearing with a spoon.  “Chocolate chip?”

  “All I eat,” I smirk as he plops beside me.  “Eli?”

His eyes swing up to mine.

  “Got any other plans tonight?”

  “Nope.”

  “Will you stay with me tonight?”

  “Sure, Sweetheart.”

 

 

            I groan trying to stretch against the weight on my back as I lay on my stomach.

  “Shh,” Elias sleepy voice grumbles.  “Sleeping.”

  “On top of me,” I mutter.

  “You’re comfy.”  His hand slides up and down my side slowly.  “Besides, I like being close to you.”

  “You say that to all your girls.”

  “Actually, I don’t.  I’ve never actually slept with a woman more than a couple hours.  I definitely don’t cuddle.”

  “Why me then?”

  “I don’t know,” he shrugs.  “You accept me.  Sure, you give me shit for certain actions but I know they don’t change the way you look at me.  I can drop my guard around you.  It’s freeing in a way.”

  “I like the real you,” I smirk reaching back pat his cheek awkwardly.

  “Good,” he chuckles tightening his grip around me.

  “Alright, let me up hairy one,” I squirm beneath him.  “You’re pressing on my bladder.”

He grumbles rolling away.

  “I’ll be right back.  I’ll even allow you to cuddle for a little longer,” I state pulling myself upward.  “You wanna know a secret,” I smile from the doorway.

  “Hmm?”

  “I kinda like cuddling with you too.”

 

 

            “Are you playing at open mic tonight,” I ask sliding a plate towards my friend.

He shakes his head filling his plate with food.

  “Well you’re eating here so I know you don’t have a date.”

  “Nope.”

  “Booty call?”

  “Nope.”

  “Sooooo, you’re just hanging out here again?”

  “Is that a problem?”

  “No,” I join him with my own food.  “It does worry me but it’s not a problem.”

He stares at me waiting for me to continue.

  “Ever since my date with Jaime you’ve been going out less and less,” I shrug, digging into my chicken.  “I have a suspicion that’s because of me.”

  “Maybe I’m just mimicking you.”

It’s my turn to stare expectantly.

  “When was the last time you left this apartment?”

  “I leave the apartment every day.”

  “I’m not talking about going to the Performance Center.  I’m talking about when was the last time you went for your morning run?”

  “I need to find a new running trail first,” I mutter, not meeting his eyes.

  “When was the last time you sat outside your apartment watching the sunrise?”

I don’t answer.

  “When was the last time you even went to the damn grocery store?”

  “Weeks, okay,” I snap slamming my silverware down.  “I don’t leave the apartment.”

  “You’re scared.”

  “Yeah,” I admit.

  “It wasn’t question.  I know you’re scared.  I have been hovering around to try to make you feel safer.”

  “I do.  I just don’t want you to put your life on hold because of me.”

  “I don’t.  Just eat, okay.”

  “Okay,” I whisper.

 

 

            “Will you hurry up,” Elias calls from the living room.

  “Just pick a movie and shut up,” I call back wrapping a towel around myself.

  “You take forever in that shower.”

  “Says the man who takes an hour on his beard alone,” I grumble as I move to my bedroom.

  “It takes time to look this good.”

  “That’s the chick’s line, Sweetheart.”  Pulling an oversized shirt from the drawer I reach for a pair of panties from the top drawer.  My vibrator rolls into view settling forlornly near my hand.

  “I know buddy, I’m missing you too.  Can’t really spend time together with Elias run up my butt.”  Although waking up or falling asleep in Elias’ arms is almost as good.  Almost.

  “Danica.”

  “Elias.”

  “Hurry the fuck up.”

  “You’re cranky when you don’t get laid regularly,” I call back, pulling my shirt over my head.

  “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles.  “Just hurry up.”

 _“You should really open your heart up to more things.”_ Elias had said.  _“Maybe it’s time I consider taking his advice.”_

  “Hey Cranky Pants.”

  “Finally,” he grumbles as he stretches out, his feet on the coffee table.  “Have you always been this slow?”

  “Only when I’m thinking.”

  “Hmmm,” he hums.  “Thinking about?”

  “Something you said a while back,” I state straddling his legs.

  “I say a lot of things.”

  “About how I should open my heart to more things.”

His eyes widen as I settle on his thighs.  “Dani.”

  “The problem I have is I still need someone I feel safe with.”

  “Dani, I know I’m being cranky right now but you don’t…” He starts sliding his hands up my thighs.

  “I know I don’t have to.  You’re not the only one who is a little pent up since you started staying home.  You say I need to open up to more things then show me what I’m missing.  I’m trusting you.”

  “Dani,” he murmurs leaning forward before shaking his head.  “No.  I can’t.  That’s not the type of relationship I want with you.”

It feels like my heart is in my throat as I stare down at the man.  Swallowing thickly, “So I am the only woman in this city you won’t sleep with?”

  “It’s not like…”

  “No, you’re right,” I state standing.  “This was a mistake.  I’m suddenly not feeling up to a movie tonight.  I’m just going to bed.”

  “Dani, don’t.”

  “Goodnight Eli,” I call shutting the bedroom softly behind me.  Turning the lock, I press my head against the doorway as tears slide silently down my face.

  “Dani,” Elias calls, knocking softly.  “Dani, please,” the door knob rattles.  “Dani.  Just let me in.  Please Sweetheart.”

  “Just go home, Elias,” I whisper.


	2. Moving On

            It had been a month.  One whole month since I made a fool out of myself.  One whole month since I ruined my friendship with Elias.  The man having distancing himself from me since, approaching only once seconds before Creative pulled me away for a meeting.  It hurt me more than I’m willing to admit.  Elias seemed to have moved on with his life.  I’ve spent a majority of my nights sleeping on my couch to avoid the noises floating through our shared bedroom wall which brings me closer to my other noisy neighbor.  Although I never saw whoever moved in a week and a half ago, I’ve heard them almost every night banging around their apartment.  Literally banging.  It sounds like they are destroying something over there.  After the fourth night in a row of being trapped between my two noise makers I barge to the neighbor I can actually look in the eye without feeling shame.  Banging on the door I wait impatiently as I hear the person making their way through their apartment.  Suddenly I’m face to face with a shirtless Tye Dillinger.

  “Danica?”

  “Tye.  Do you have any idea how loud you’re being?  Your neighbors are trying to sleep.”

  “I’m sorry.  Trying to get new furniture built.  I wasn’t aware the walls are thin or that your room is next to my living room.”

  “It’s not.  I sleep on my couch,” I mutter.  “Just please keep it down late at night.  You can bang around all you want before ten pm but after that, please, let me sleep.”

  “Understood,” he nods.  “Sorry again.”

  “No problem.  Thank you.  Welcome to the neighborhood.”

  “Are all my neighbors as cute as you?”

  “Goodnight Tye,” I call entering my apartment.

 

 

            I sit on an equipment box shifting through the sheets containing my ideas for my new character.  Each sheet containing a detailed character run down, finishers, and gear designs.  I have a meeting with the higher ups and I need to narrow down my options to present to them.

  “Hello Neighbor,” Tye grins plopping himself down beside me.

  “Hey Tye.”

  “Been sleeping well?”

  “Yes, thank you.”

  “I assumed you would be with your boy right now.”

  “My boy,” I ask absentmindedly.

  “Elias.  You two used to be inseparable.”

  “Not anymore,” I shrug.

  “Must be something big if a broken leg won’t bring you to his side.”

  “Yeah, well…Wait.  What?  Who broke their leg?”

  “Elias, if the rumors are true.”

  “Fuck,” I huff sliding from the box.  “Do you know where they took him?”

  “He might still be in the trainer’s room.”

  Thanks,” I call back to him.

  “Danica,” Tye calls.

  “I have to find Elias.”

 

            By the time I had found the trainer’s Elias had already been sent to the hospital.  He was sent immediately home afterwards so I had to wait until we returned from the tour to check on him.  I left as soon as the show was over and arrived home after midnight.  I stayed up most of the night cooking Elias’ favorite meal to make him feel better before passing out on the couch.  Napping until two in the afternoon, I pull myself up and to the man’s door, arms loaded with baking dishes.  Kicking the door, I wait impatiently.

  “Hello?”

I peer over the stack in my arms.  “Hi? Umm,” I search for the familiar looking woman’s name.

  “It’s Peyton.  Can I help you?”

  “Is Elias home?”

  “He is,” her accented voice clips.  “He’s resting.”

  “I’ve brought him dinner,” I explain.

  “He doesn’t need your dinner.  He has me now,” she growls.

  “It’s chicken lasagna.  His favorite.”

  “He has me now.  You are no longer needed.  You are no longer wanted around here.  He doesn’t want your little pity dinners.  He has a goddess now, he doesn’t need a puppy anymore.  Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?”

  “Got it,” I state, swallowing my emotions.  “I won’t bother anyone anymore.”

Marching back towards my apartment, banging from my other neighboring apartment catches my attention.  Squaring my shoulders, I march past my apartment to knock on Tye’s door.  Shuffling the dishes in my arms.

  “Are you trying to sleep at two in the afternoon,” he smirks.

  “I actually just got up,” I reply.  “Figured if I don’t come over to help you will be at this for the rest of your life.  Chicken lasagna?”

  “Food and help, how can I resist?”

  “You can’t,” I grin.

  “Dani,” someone calls softly.

Turning I find Elias in his doorway.  I offer him a sad smile before stepping into Tye’s apartment.

  “Let me put this in the kitchen,” Tye offers taking the dishes from my arms.

  “Thanks.  What are we doing here,” I ask staring at the pieces along the living room floor.

  “Entertainment center.”

  “You know you can pay for someone to build everything for you?”

  “What’s the fun in that?”

  “Peace of mind for your neighbors.  You know your other neighbor left shortly after you moved in.  That can’t be a coincidence,” I smirk as he joins me in the living room.

  “Should we get started?  Show me your building prowess.”

 

            “Okay, I’ll admit, you’re better at that than I am,” Tye chuckles as he dishes out the food.  He had seated me on a tall stool along the kitchen island as he bustles along after putting together his entertainment center and a huge bookcase.  “Wine?”

  “No thanks,” I crinkle my nose at him.  “I’m more of a beer girl.”

  “If you say you drink anything other than light beer I may have to marry you.”

  “I prefer Hofbräuhaus Dunkel but it’s so hard to find.  I usually settle for Guinness Draught.”

Clutching his heart, he drops to one knee beside me.

  “No,” I chuckle.  “I have to at least go on a date with a guy before I marry him.”

  “So, you want to go on a date?”

  “Are you asking me out?”

He shrugs taking his seat beside me.

  “So, you wanna tell me what’s going on with you and Elias,” he asks after a few minutes of silence.

  “There is no me and Elias anymore.  I was informed that I’m no longer needed or wanted.”

  “Was all this for him?”

  “Originally?  Yeah.  Then I heard you banging around in here so I decided you needed it more.”

  “Thank you,” he smiles.

The rest of the meal is quiet.

  “I might need some help setting up the dining room as an office tomorrow,” Tye suggests as I help him clean up.

  “I’m pretty sure I can put together a desk.”

  “Well I can’t cook as well as you but I can order some mean take out.”

  “See you tomorrow?”

  “Tomorrow,” he grins moving closer.

  “Good night, Tye,” I breathe though my feet stay rooted to the floor.  I didn’t want to leave the content little bubble that was cultivated in his apartment.  The pain I felt before coming in here a distant memory.

  “Good night, Danica.”  He bends to brush his lips across my cheek.  “Are you going to stand there all night,” he whispers against my ear.

Shaking my head to clear it, “Umm…Yeah.  I mean no.  I’m just…I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  “Before you go,” he states reaching into a drawer.  “You left these with me.”  He holds out a stack of papers I recognize.

  “My character ideas.  Thank you.  I have a meeting tomorrow at the PC, I would have needed these.”

  “I would go with a combination of the top two,” he grins tapping the papers.

  “See you tomorrow night.”

  “I can’t wait.”

 

            Over the next week I spent my nights putting together furniture that I suspect Tye bought specifically to keep me coming over.  Including a metal chair, he promptly relocated to outside my apartment door next to mine.

  “That is everything,” I sigh laying back on the floor exhausted.

  “Yep,” he smiles down at me.

  “So how are you going to lure me over here now?”

  “I guess I’ll just have to find the courage to ask you out on a date.”

Pulling myself from the floor, “Well when you find your courage, let me know.  I need a shower, I feel grimy.”

  “Danica,” Tye starts as I turn to leave.

  “Yeah.”

  “Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

  “Thought you would never ask,” I smile.

  “Friday?”

  “Seven?”

  “Sounds like a plan,” he smiles licking his lips.  “Maybe I’m pushing my luck here but…”

I press my lips to his cutting off his sentence and he pulls me tightly against his torso, his mouth overpowering mine.  “I hope that’s what you were about to ask for,” I pant as we break apart.

He nods.

  “See you Friday,” I grin backing away and he releases me reluctantly.

  “If I make it that long.”

  “I’m sure it will be torture.”

  “You have no idea,” he grins.

  “Goodnight Tye.”

Exiting his apartment, I stutter step at the sight of Elias beside my door.  My eyes drift down to the cast on his leg before squaring my shoulders.

  “Dani,” he states from his spot in my chair.

  “Elias.”

  “Can we talk?”

  “I got your message from your…Whatever.  From Peyton.  I know where I stand,” I mutter unlocking my door.

  “What did she say to you?”

  “Nothing I didn’t already know.”

  “Dani,” he growls grabbing my forearm.  “What did she say to you?”

  “That I’m no longer needed or wanted over there,” I nod towards his apartment.  “So why don’t you get back over there and I’ll stay over here in my place.”

  “I’ll always need you, Dani,” his thumb strokes along my skin.

I snort in response.

  “I do.  You’re my best friend.  I need you to call me out on my bullshit.  I need you to bounce ideas off of.  I’ve been losing my mind without you,” he mumbles.  “I wanted to give you your space after…after that night but damn it was hard.”

  “So I’ve heard,” I sniff.  “So hard I’ve had to sleep on my couch to get any rest.”

  “The past three weeks it’s been all Peyton,” he states.

I stare down at him.

  “You’ve made me want to try the whole dating thing,” he shrugs, tugging me closer.  “Wanted to see what you found so interesting about it.”

  “How’s that working out for you?”

  “She’s a good girl.  Maybe not the best fit for me but we’re making it work.”

I cock an eyebrow at him, covering his hand with mine.  The way he stated it causes my stomach to knot.

  “She has a bit of a jealous streak.”

  “You don’t say,” I smirk, relaxing slightly.

  “I’ll talk to her.”

  “Don’t fuck up your relationship because of me.”

  “She needs to know when to release that jealousy.  If my eyes wonder while we’re out, it’s fine.  When it comes to you, her jealousy has no place.”

I swallow back my emotions, blinking away tears as I step away.

  “So you and Tye, huh?”

  “You left a big hole in my life.  It’s nothing yet,” I shrug.  “We’re going out Friday.  Are you going to tell me you don’t like it?”

  “No.  Tye is a good guy.  I’m glad you found each other,” he smiles.

  “You should get back to your apartment before your girlfriend’s jealousy shows itself.”

  “She’s at her place tonight.”

  “Good,” I smirk pressing a kiss to his forehead.  “I miss my bed.”

  “Are we good, Dani?”

  “We’re getting there.  I’ll see you around, Eli.”

 

            “Hungry,” the text reads.

This is my current communication style with my friend.  Text messages and shouting through our shared wall when he is alone.  My presence is usually met icily by Peyton so we tend to limit her knowledge of the fact.  “Getting ready to head out to dinner.  Have to suffer with your girlfriend’s cooking.”

  “She’s leaving.  Still hungry.”

  “I’ll bring some leftovers before I leave.”

I smile as I make my way to the kitchen.

  “You ready?”

  “Just a minute,” I call back.  My relationship with Tye had grown over the past two months.  Spending most of our time away from work snuggled up on the couch in one apartment or the other.  The fact that he showed no ill feeling towards my mending relationship with Elias making me fall harder each day.  “Elias,” I call through the wall.

  “I’m alone,” he calls back.

  “You got a plate for him,” Tye asks.

  “Just leftovers from last night,” I state pulling Tupperware from the fridge.  I shrug at his questioning look.  “She gets mad when she finds my dishes over there.”

  “Our reservations are in twenty minutes.  Whoa,” he breathes finally taking in my appearance.  “You look amazing.”

  “That means a lot coming from the perfect ten,” I smirk.  “Two minutes and then we can go,” I smirk, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as I pass.  Entering Elias’ apartment, I find him seated at his dining room table waiting for me.  “Hungry,” I smirk.

  “Starving.”

  “I could always teach Peyton…”

  “I suggested it.  Did not end well,” he grimaces.

  “You’re loss.”

  “You’re telling me.”

  “Poor baby,” I smirk patting his head.  “Eat up before she catches you.  I have dinner reservations to get to.  Love ya.”

  “Ditto.  You look great tonight, Sweetheart.”

  “I know.”  Stepping out, I wrap my arms around my boyfriend.  “Ready?”

  “Yep.”

 

            Dinner was silent.  Tye seemed upset, paying and ushering me from the table and into the car the second my plate was removed by our server.  The drive home is just as silent.

  “Hey Babe,” I start easing down beside him on my couch.  “Did I do something?”

  “Why do you ask?”

  “You just seemed a little… You’ve seemed upset tonight.”

  “It’s nothing.”

  “If it’s upsetting you then it’s something,” I murmur propping my chin on his shoulder, my arm wrapping around his waist to hold him close.

  “I don’t want to come off the wrong way.”

  “What is it?”

  “You said ‘I love you’ to Elias.”

  “I’ve said that to him many times.”

  “You haven’t said it to me.”  He turns to stare into my eyes.  “I don’t want you to feel like you have to but…I love you and it just kinda hurt to hear you say it so easily to some other guy.”

  “Elias and I have been friends for two years.  Our love has had time to grow.  That’s why we can communicate it so easily.  I’m sorry.”

  “You didn’t…”

  “You’re not a jealous person.  If something is bothering you, you should be able to voice it.  I do love you Tye.  I just didn’t want to freak you out by saying it first.”

A small smile quirks his lips.  “Say it again.”

  “I love you.”

  “Gets better every time.”

  “Shut up and kiss me,” I grin.

  “So demanding,” he returns the grin lowering his mouth to mine.

  “You love it,” I breathe between kisses.

  “Damn right,” he chuckles pulling me onto his lap.  His hands skim down my sides to rest on my hips, his eyes following his hands down my body.  “I don’t think I’ve told you enough how amazing you look in this dress.”

  “You should see me out of it,” I tease without thinking only registering the words when his gaze snaps back to mine.  Our relationship has been moving along painfully slow in the physicality department, partially because of my lingering fear.

  “Danica…” 

Standing, I toe off my high heels before reaching for the zipper.

  “Let me,” Tye states sitting forward.  His fingers ghost over my back before sliding the zipper slowly downward.  The dress sliding down to pool around my feet.  “You’re right.  Much better out of it,” he sighs, his mouth going to my stomach.  Kissing a trail upwards, his eyes never leaving mine as his mouth sucks and nips along my skin.

Reaching between us I work the buttons of his dress shirt loose slowly.  Sliding it from his torso I stare down at him.

  “See something you like,” he smirks.

  “Ten. Ten. Ten,” I chuckle lowering myself back onto his lap.

  “You’re not so bad yourself,” he chuckles wrapping my legs around his waist before standing with me.  He cuts off my protest with a searing kiss as he moves through the apartment.  “Although you make me feel like a horny teenager sometimes, I’m not screwing you on the couch.”

  “My bedroom isn’t the most romantic place either,” I mutter as a moan floats through the wall from Elias’ apartment.

  “Now I know why you sleep on your couch,” he mutters settling me on the bed.  “I bet you could do better.”

  “Wha…  Oh,” I groan as his hand slides beneath my panties, stroking me slowly.  “Tye,” I breathe.

  “No,” he tsk, his fingers sliding deep inside me.  “Let them hear it.”

  “Tye,” I pant as his thumb presses tight circles on my clit.  “Wait.”

  “What?”

Stripping my bra and underwear, I lie back beneath him.  “Much better,” I smile.  “Where were you?”

  “Damn,” he sighs, his eyes sweeping down my body.  “You’re the real perfect ten.”  His free hand moves across my breasts palming them gently before lowering his mouth to lavish my nipples.

  “Fuck, Tye,” I groan.

  “Mmmmm,” he sighs against my skin.  “That is the sexiest thing I ever heard.”

Reaching between our bodies I fumble with the fly of his pants.

  “Fuck,” he groans as I’m finally able to slide beneath his briefs, wrapping a hand around his erection.  

  Doesn’t matter,” I whisper as my hand pumps along him.  “You got me now.”

  “Are you sure?”

I nod.

  “I can’t… I want this to be perfect.  I need to slow…”

  “I just need you right now.  We’ll work on the slow and sensual later.  Right now…”  I swallow back a whimper as he removes his fingers from me.

  “Do I need to run to my place for condoms?”

  “No,” I groan rolling to my bedside table.  “Get those pants off.”

Pulling a string of four condoms from the drawer, tossing them to the man.

  “Ambitious,” he smirks, tearing one from the string.

  “Prepared,” I counter, watching Tye roll the condom down.  “Come here,” I smile beckoning him.

Guiding himself inside me, he releases a shaky breath.  “Perfect.”

  “Tye,” I groan, searching out his lips.  “Fuck me.  Please.  I need you.”

  “Shit,” he mutters.  His rhythm is fast and deep, also absolutely perfect.

My nails dig into the flesh of his back as my orgasm builds.

  “You like that, Baby,” he pants against my ear.

  “Fuck yes.”

  “You gonna come for me?”

  “Mmhmm,” I whine.  “Harder.”

  “Anything for you,” he groans.

His hands grip my hips slamming them against his as he pounds up in me.  I feel myself clamping around him immediately as I fall over the edge, my orgasm washing over me fast.  “Fuck,” I moan loudly.

  “God, you’re sexy as hell when you come.”

  “You’re turn,” I pant pulling his face to mine, my eyes bore into his.  “Let me see how sexy you look when you come.  Come on, Baby.”

  “Fuck Dani,” he growls as his hips stutter against me.  “Fuck,” he pants before capturing my lips.  “I love you.”

  “I love you,” I mumble against his lips.  “Stay with me.”

  “I’m not going anywhere,” he grins, tossing the condom into the trash before settling back beside me in the bed.

  “Good,” I pull the blankets over us.


	3. More Mistakes

            Strong fingers grip my wrists pinning them above my head as soft lips glide across my skin.

  “Babe,” I mutter.  “Didn’t you get enough last night?”

  “Uh ah,” he grunts.

  “You’re insatiable.”

  “Uh huh.”

A second hand slides down my body to tease my clit.

  “Mmmmm,” I sigh grinding down against his hand.

  “You like that, Sweetheart,” he rumbles.

  “Yes,” I breathe.

  “Look at me.”

Opening my eyes, I’m met with the soft brown of his.

  “I love you.”

  “I love you too, Elias.”

Gasping I pull myself from the dream before it could continue.  “ _Not again_ ,” I groan inwardly.  _“This is getting ridiculous.”_

For the past three months, my dreams have involved Elias and becoming more and more sexual.  Glancing at the man sleeping next to me peacefully, my stomach twists.  I am happy in my relationship, satisfied sexually, but the dreams of my friend still haunt me.  Scenes drifting through my head throughout the day until I cannot think straight.  _“I can’t keep doing this.to myself.  To Tye.  Elias and I are getting back to normal again.  Don’t fuck this up again, Dani.”_ Pulling myself from the bed, I pace the small space of my bedroom.  Glancing around the room for something to distract myself from my thoughts.  My eyes land on my running clothes thrown in the corner months ago.  Running always cleared my head but I am terrified to return to the habit.  Breathing deeply, I shakily gather the clothing.  _“You can do this,”_ I chant mentally as I change into the workout gear.  _“It’s been months ago.  The dumbass has probably moved on.  You’re being stupid.”_ Leaning over my boyfriend, I kiss his cheek.  “I’m going for a run.”

  “Okay,” he mutters.

I can hear Elias outside before I reach the door and I force myself to take a deep breath before exiting.  “Morning Eli.”

  “Morning,” he mutters from his place in my chair.  Glancing up, his strumming stops.  “What’s wrong?”

  “Nothing.”

  “Liar,” he states wrapping a hand around my wrist.  “You’re shaking.  Tell me what’s wrong.”

  “I just got a lot of things on my mind.  Running clears my head but...”

  “But you’re still terrified by the thought of it,” he finishes when I drift off.  “You’re terrified of Jaime still.”

I nod.

  “Tye…”

  “I just need to be alone.  Please.”

  “Okay,” he sighs, his thumb sliding across the inside of my wrist in slow circles.  “Do you have your phone?”

  “Yes.”

  “Anything goes wrong…Anything at all.  Something doesn’t feel right.  Jaime shows his face.  You don’t feel safe.  Call me.  Call Tye.  Anyone.  I will come for you no matter what.”

  “Yeah, sure,” I sigh pulling away.

  “Don’t yeah, sure, me,” he growls pulling himself to his feet.  “I mean it.”

  “I know.”

  “Then do it,” he sighs cupping my face, leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead.

I step back.  “Don’t.”

  “I’m sorry.”

  “We don’t want to piss off Peyton,” I lie.

  “The fact that you live next door to me pisses off Peyton,” he mutters.

  “No.  Me existing pisses off Peyton.  Get it right.  I don’t want to fuck up your relationship any more than I do already.  I love you too much for that.  I’ll see you around.”

  “Yeah,” he nods.

 

            “Hey Babe,” I call entering my apartment.  “Let me grab a shower and we can start our day.”

  “No.  No.  No,” Tye calls rushing behind me.  Wrapping an arm around my waist, he pulls me back towards the dining room.  “You need to eat first.”

  “I am so grungy right now.”

  “You’re beautiful,” he whispers settling me in the dining room chair.  A plate of eggs and toast slide in front of me.

  “You’re delusional,” I smile.

  “Eat,” he smirks.

  “Thank you for this.”

  “Are we okay,” Tye asks after a few minutes of silence.

  “Yeah.  I think so.  Aren’t we?”

  “I don’t know.”

  “Okay,” I start pushing my plate away.  “What’s going on?”

  “I don’t know.  You tell me.”

  “What are you concerned about?”

  “You,” he states.  “You’re waking up panting at all hours of the night.  You’re pacing the floor.  You’re starting to act distant at times,” he finishes softly.

  “I don’t mean to.  I’m sorry.”

  “What’s going on?”

  “I’ve been having…dreams,” I state softly, dropping my head.

  “I’m sorry,” he sighs.  “I forget about what happened to you.  Is there anything I can do?”

I shake my head.

  “If there is, please let me know,” he smiles encouragingly, wrapping a hand around mine.

  “I will,” I squeeze his hand.  “The run helped to clear my mind,” I lie.

  “Good.”

 

            “Are you sleeping okay?”

I glance up from lacing my boots to find Elias.

  “Do you have permission from your girlfriend to be here?”

  “I don’t need her permission for anything.”

  “You don’t but your life will be easier that way.”

  “Answer the question.”

  “I’m sleeping fine,” I mumble turning my attention back to my boots.

  “It doesn’t look like it.”

  “Looks can be deceiving,” I state dully.

  “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

  “I just told you, I’m sleeping fine.”

  “Bullshit.”

  “Believe whatever you want.”

  “I don’t believe anything,” he states calmly as I stand.  “I know.”

  “You know nothing, Jon Snow,” I smirk.

  “I know you.”

  “Not any more.”

  “Have you changed so much that you actually believe that.”

  “We both have.”

  “This should be good,” he smirks, crossing his arms.  “How?  How have we changed?”

  “Relationships.  They change you.  It’s supposed to be for the better.”

  “You don’t think I’ve changed for the better?”

  “I wouldn’t know,” I shrug moving to push past him.

His hands wrap around my shoulders and upper arms.  Glancing up at his face, I find him studying me intently.  “Explain.”

  “Maybe you’re not as open as you used to be.  Maybe because you can’t be.  I don’t know.  Maybe I don’t need to know,” I sigh.

  “What does that mean?”

  “It means that I am the main problem in your relationship.  You have to hide your friendship with me.  If she does happen to find you talking to me, you spent the next two days screaming at each other.  Don’t even try to argue.  You know how thin our walls are.  I don’t have a place in your life anymore.  That’s fine.  I served my purpose.  It’s time to step back,” I sigh, removing his hands from me gently.

  “This is coming from Tye…”

  “No.  He has no problem with you,” I interrupt.  “This is me.”

  “We were getting back on track,” he whispers, cupping my face.  “What happened?”

  “I just came to some realizations.”

  “Dani…”

  “I love you too much…I love you too much to continue to be a dark spot on your relationship,” I lie, pulling his hands from me again.  “I can’t do that anymore.  Be happy, Eli.  You deserve it.  Now if you’ll excuse me.”  Stepping around him, I make my way towards the gorilla area blinking away tears.

 

            I had avoided both Tye and Elias the following week, claiming to be busy with management and exhaustion as the reason for being scarce to my boyfriend.  Elias hadn’t made any attempt to contact me after the night I left him.  _“Did you seriously expect him to?  Did you think he was going to fight for you?  Or did you secretly hope he would confess his love for you?”_   I shake the thoughts from my head.  _“Stop thinking about shit like that.  You have a boyfriend.  A boyfriend that loves you and actually wants to be in your life.  A boyfriend that is willing to lay beside you every night while you dream of other men.  A boyfriend you’ve been neglecting in lieu of wallowing in self-pity.”_ Picking up my phone, “Sorry I’ve been so busy.  Dinner after the show Friday?”

  “Sure,” the response reads.

  “It’s a date.”

Screaming from Elias’ apartment causes me to roll my eyes.  This seems to be their daily routine now.  A half hour of silence once we’ve settled in for the night followed by hours of screaming and ending in moaning.  I’ve learned to live with my earbuds permanently attached to my ears to drown out everything.  “Maybe it’s time to move,” I mutter to myself, reclining against the couch.

 

            Yet another sex dream involving Elias has me on the running trail first thing.  Glancing around I try to shake the lingering feelings coursing through my body from the dream as I go through my stretches.  The hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach intensifies the longer I’m awake.  Shaking my whole body, I ignore the buzzing of my phone in my waistband as I take off at a jog.  Scenes from my dreams pushing me faster and faster.  No matter how hard I push myself I can’t shake the dream from my head.  _“Why am I doing this to myself?  I have someone who loves me yet I’m pining away for a man who has made his feelings for me clear.  Do I just want to be miserable my entire life?  He’s never going to love you.  Why do you insist on loving him?”_   I slow to a walk shaking my head as I try to catch my breath.  _“He loves you.  Just not the way that you want him to.  That is what hurts you the most.  You can’t just accept the love he’s willing to give.”_

A hand slides over my mouth, an arm banding around my waist.  “Hello Danica,” a voice growls against my ear.  “Long time no see.”

  “Not long enough, Jaime” I mutter beneath his hand as I struggle against his grip.

  “I wouldn’t do that.”  Something thin and cool presses against the bare skin of my stomach.

  “Or wha…Aaaaahhhhhh,” Pain sears across my skin.  Glancing down, I find a thin line of blood bubbling above his arm.  His hand gripping the largest pocket knife I have ever seen.

  “That,” he chuckles.  “Now I expect you to be a good girl.  Let’s go somewhere a little more private.  It’s time I get what I deserve for that amazing date I gave you.”

  “Fuck off.”

  “I’m going to fuck something,” he mutters tugging me off the trail and into the small wooded area.

  “Yourself?”

  “You have no sense of self preservation, do you,” he questions, the tip of the knife digging into my skin.

  “Right now, I just don’t give a damn as long as you’re away from me.”

The knife digs in deeper pulling an involuntary hiss from me.  A slow smile creeps across his face as he watches the blood drip down the knife’s blade.  Slowly dragging it up my skin just light enough to avoid cutting into me, the metal skips over my ribs.  “I only want one thing.  You don’t have to be breathing for it either.”

  _“Sicko.”_

  “You enjoy all of this don’t you?  The thrill of being taken,” he breathes, his hand slides from my mouth and down my body.  “It makes you wet, doesn’t it?”  His hand slides into my shorts.  “It does,” he chuckles leaning into me.  “You want me inside you, don’t you?”

  “Not at all.”

  “Liar,” his face drifts even closer, his body covering mine.

My knee comes up between his.  As he doubles over I push him from me and run.  _“Gotta let someone know where I am.  In case…”_ I can’t even finish that thought as I pull my phone out.  Hitting the first contact listed without looking as I run back towards the trailhead.

  “Dani,” Elias’ voice pants.

  _“Of course, he’s the one I call_. _”_  “Elias.  Running trail.  Jaime,” I pant putting my all into my escape.  “Help.”

  “Calm down.  What’s going on?”

I’m tackled from behind, my phone flying from my hand.

  “Big mistake,” Jaime growls.

  “Eli,” I cry.

  “He can’t help you this time, Bitch.”

A hand wraps around the back of my head bashing it against the ground until the world goes black.

 

            “Come on, Sweetheart.  Open your eyes,” his deep voice whispers through my head.  “You’re my strong one.  You can fight through this.  Come back to me.”  His voice disappears replaced by a dull buzzing.

A hand wraps around mine gently.  “Baby?  Can you hear me?  Fuck.”

The dull buzzing returns as I slip away again.

  “She’ll come back.”

  “You don’t know that.”

  “I know her.  She will come back.  She’s just gathering her energy.”

  “You don’t…”

I slip away again.

  “I know you can hear me Sweetheart.  You need to wake up soon.  I need you.  I love you, Dani.”  I try to reach for the calloused fingers tracing along my cheek but darkness swallows me again.

  “The doctors said she should have woken up by now,” Tye mutters.

  “She will,” Elias states.  “All her vitals are stable now, she’s coming back.  She has to.”

  “You don’t…”

  “Stop arguing,” I croak.  “You two never fight.  Don’t start now.”

  “Baby, thank God,” Tye sighs, hand wrapping around mine.  “Open your eyes.”

Blinking, I finally focus on the two men in front of me.  “Hey.”

  “How are you feeling,” Elias asks.

  “Like I got hit with a truck with spiked tires,” I grimace.  “Just breathing hurts.

  “You had a few stab wounds.”

  “A few,” Tye snaps.  “Twenty.  She was stabbed twenty times.  She’s lucky to be alive.  Not to mention…”

  “She just woke up.  Maybe she doesn’t need all the details at once.”

  “How long was I out?”

  “About five hours.”

An awkward silence falls between the three of us as I stare at the man standing at the end of the bed.  Tye’s hand tightening around mine.

  “I’m…I’ll just get your nurse and doctor,” Elias murmurs.  “Give you two some privacy.”

  “Danica?”

  “Tye,” I smile.

His eyes search mine as he reaches for me, his face falling as I flinch away involuntarily.

  “Sorry,” I mutter.

  “I can’t do this anymore,” he sighs.

  “What?”

  “I keep waiting but…  I love you so much.”

  “I love you too.”

  “I know you want to love me,” he smirks.  “But there is always going to be someone else.”

  “Tye…”

  “I’ve watched you try.  I know you tried so hard.  But trying doesn’t make it true.  I can’t watch you do that anymore.  I want you to be happy.”

  “I am.  You make me happy, Tye.”

  “Do you truly believe that?”

  “Yes, you…”

  “I know about the dreams, Danica.  You would call out his name in your sleep.  Your eyes search him out in a crowd, they linger on his door every morning.  When you were in trouble, you call him.”

  “He was just the first name in my phone.  You have to believe me, there is nothing going on between Elias and me.”

  “I know.  You would never do anything to disrespect our relationship.  I know you and Elias never…It doesn’t change the fact that you want him.  You have been miserable these past few weeks without him.  He’s the one who makes you feel safe.  I’m a big enough man to step aside for someone who can truly make you happy.”

  “Tye, I…”

  “It’s okay.  It really is.  I’m not mad, just sad that I couldn’t be that man for you.”

  “Tye…”

  “Talk to Elias.  I’ll check on you tomorrow.  I’m sorry we couldn’t work, Dani.”

  “Tye, please,” I try again as he moves towards the door.

  “All I want is for you to be happy,” he smiles one last time before slipping from the room.

  “Ms. Jones?”

I glance up at the nurse through the tears in my eyes.

  “Are you in pain?”

All I can do is nod.

  “I see if your doctor will prescribe something.  First, there is an officer here to take your statement if you are ready.”

I nod again, wiping the tears away.  “I just need a minute to pull myself back together.”

  “That is expected, Dear.”

  “Ma’am?”

  “Yes?”

  “Can I request that I have no visitors?”

  “Of course.  What about the gentlemen…”

  “While I’m here I don’t want to see anyone not necessary to my recovery.”

  “Whatever you need, Dear.”

  “Thank you.”


	4. Moving In

            “Dani,” Elias shouts through the door.  “Open up.  Dani?  Danica!”

This has been the routine for the past three weeks.  Every day, at least twice a day, since I’ve returned from the hospital.  The chain on the door keeping him from barging in so he resorts to yelling through the door.  Begging me to open the door for fifteen minutes at a time before returning to his place to fight with Peyton.  The make up sessions apparently non-existent judging from the lack of moaning from his place.  Eventually the screaming has stopped too.  Only Elias yelling at my door.

  “Dani,” the door opens to the end of the chain.  “Open this damn door or I’ll bust it down.  Danica!  One…Two…”

  “Fine,” I growl.  “Fine.”  Struggling to my feet I make my way to the door.  “Shut the damn door.”

Sliding the chain from the door I turn to return to the couch.

  “Dani…”

  “Say what you need to say and leave,” I interrupt.

  “What did I do?”

  “Nothing.”

  “Then why…”

  “I told you we can’t be friends.”

  “Why?”

  “Because…”

  “Do not say the name Peyton,” he growls.  “I don’t want to hear that name.”

  “Why is that,” I groan lowering myself to the couch gingerly.

  “She’s not part of my life anymore.  I couldn’t handle her jealousy any more.  Especially after you were hurt.”

  “I’m sorry I fucked up your relationship,” I mutter wrapping the blanket tighter around my shoulders.

  “If she can’t handle our friendship then I don’t need her.  You were right.  I had to hide my friendship with you.”

  “It’s not just Peyton,” I mumble.

  “What?”

  “It’s me.  All of this is my fault.”

  “I’m gonna need you to explain,” he states lowering himself on the opposite end of the couch.  “Because I think you just blamed yourself for what happened to you.”

  “No.  I mean I was in my own head so I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings but no.  Everything else going on though.  It’s my fault.”

  “Like what?”

  “Like your relationship,” I state.  “She was insecure because we are too close.  Or there is my relationship with Tye.”

  “You said Tye was fine…”

  “He broke up with me in the hospital,” I snap.  “He said the fact that I called you instead of him proves…” I swallow back a sob.  I haven’t cried since the hospital and I refuse to start now.

  “Dani, Sweetheart,” he sighs sliding closer.

  “Don’t touch me.”

He stops immediately.  “I’m…”

  “I’m just… I can’t be touched right now.”

  “Understandable.”

  “I can’t do this to either of us anymore.  I can’t…” Another sob creeps up my throat.

  “When was the last time you left this couch,” Elias questions.

  “Why does it matter?”

  “Because there is dent forming.  There is enough half eaten take out sitting around here to feed the Performance Center.”  Reaching out he grabs a pill bottle from the coffee table, he pours them in his hand.  “You’re not taking your meds.”

  “It makes me feel weird.”

  “The antibiotics?”

I shrug.

  You’re not taking care of yourself.”

  “If you’ll gonna try to be a mother hen then you can get out.  You’ve said what you need to say.  I’ve said what I feel I needed to say,” I state standing painfully.

  “Don’t,” he snaps grabbing my wrist.  “I’m sorry,” he sighs, releasing me.  “Just please don’t run away from me.  I just want you to take care of yourself.”

  “I am,” I growl.

  “You are not!”

  “You don’t know…”

  “Because you’ve stopped talking to me.  You’ve stopped talking to anyone.  You’ve locked yourself away.”

  “Why does it matter to you?”

  “Because you matter to me!”

  “Right.  I’m a woman.  You’ve shown me that women have one purpose in your life.”

  “Stop it!”

  “Except for me that is.

  “Dani, stop it.”

  “Because the one time I compromised my…whatever you want to call it, you looked me straight in the eye and rejected me.”

  “Danica…”

  “I matter but only enough to string along because…”

  “STOP IT,” he screams and I flinch away.  He cages me against the wall with his arms and body.  “Just stop it please.  I know.  I fucked up.  I know I hurt you that night.  I was trying to save our friendship and somehow I damaged it even more.  I’m sorry.”

  “I’m the one who damaged it.  I started all this,” I mutter, eyes downcast.  “I’ve fucked up our relationship.  I fucked up your relationship with Peyton.  I fucked up my relationship with Tye.  I don’t deserve to matter.”

  “Dani,” he sighs, pressing a kiss to my forehead.  “I don’t know how to fix this.  I wish I did.  I miss my best friend so much.”

I can’t contain the sobs as they bubble out of me.

  “This isn’t helping,” he mutters running a hand down his face.  “Let’s try this…Take a shower, you’re starting to stink.  I’ll clean up in here and attempt to cook you something to eat.  Maybe one of us will know what to do after that.  Go on,” he shoves me gently towards the bathroom with a hand on the hip.

 

 

X

 

 

            “I hate you,” I growl through gritted teeth.

  It’s your own fault,” Elias states, wrapping a hand around mine.

He had insisted on helping me rebandage my injuries after my shower despite my protest.  Yanking my shirt up, his eyes falling to the wounds along my side and ribs and the red angry looking area around each wound.  He immediately hauled me to the nearest medical facility.  Now I lay on a table while infection is drained and scraped out of my body.

  “Just a bit longer, Ms. Jones,” the nurse soothes.

  “Okay,” I breathe.

  “Are you going to take care of yourself this time,” Elias sighs sinking to the seat beside me.

  “Shut up.”

  “No.  Breathe Dani.”  Wrapping his hand tighter around mine.  “When were you going to tell me you were moving?”

My eyes widen at his words, the pain emanating from my ribs stealing the breath to answer him.

  “Is it so bad that you need to run away?  There were print outs for your hometown.”

I nod.

  “Thought there was nothing left for you back there.”

I nod.

  “Do you hate me that much now?”

I shake my head.  “I don’t…I don’t…”

  “Why are you running?”

  “Hurts.”

His eyes jump to my side.

  “All finished, Ms. Jones.  We’re going to give you an IV dose of antibiotics before we let you go.  We’re going to prescribe you a stronger prescription than the hospital.  You really need to take it this time.”

  “I’ll make sure she does,” Elias states holding his free hand out for the slip of paper.

  “Ms. Jones,” the doctor stands beside Elias to face me, “your friend says the reason this happened is because you’ve fallen into a bit of a depression.”

I feel my face flush as I stare at the space between the two men.

  “I can recommend some excellent trauma counselors.”

I shake my head.  “Thank you but…”

  “Stubborn bitch,” Elias mutters.

  “You have obviously been through a lot recently.”

  “I’ll take a list of your recommendations but right now I…I’m sure there are others out there with a greater need than me.  If I…If he sees me slipping any deeper, I give my permission for him to call someone.”

  “I’ll get that list.”

  “So, what happens when you leave and slip deeper into your depression?”

  “I’ll be far away and not your problem anymore.”

  “Dani…”

  “It hurts too much being between you and Tye.  I’ve screwed up too much.”

  “Stop that bullshit.”

  “Fine,” I sigh.  “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m leaving in three months.”

  “Your career…”

  “It’s going to be months before I’ll ever begin to start training again.  I’ve had no place on the shows for months before this.  They’re going to let me go soon.  I’ll go home and figure my life out.”

  “Just like that?”

  “Just like that.”

  “Why?”

  “I’ve told you.  You just think it’s bullshit.  This conversation is useless anyway.  I gave up my apartment.  Someone has already signed the lease.  I’m gone.  Let me go.  I’ve said it before….  I don’t have a place in your life anymore.  I served my purpose.  It’s time I find a new purpose.”

  “If you think I’m going to let you go that…”

  “You are going to,” I interrupt.  “You don’t have a choice.”

  “Move in with me.”

  “What?  No.”

  “I have an extra room that is completely empty.”

  “You are a man whore.  I was forced to sleep on my couch most nights to get away from the noise.  There is no way I can live in the same apartment.”

  “I won’t bring anyone home.  No noise.  I haven’t been out in the two weeks since Peyton…”

  “So, you’re due.”

  “If it means I won’t lose you, I’ll never go out again.

  “No one wants that.”

  “You won’t be between me and Tye anymore.”

I bite my lip as the nurse returns with the IV.

  “I’m going to take this across the street to the pharmacy.  Think about it, Sweetheart.”

  “You’re lucky to have a friend that cares so much about you,” the nurse smiles after Elias disappears.

  “I know,” I sniff.  “It’s also really hard sometimes.”

 

 

X

 

 

            I stayed.  Of course, I did.  I knew as soon as he asked that I would.  My complete inability to deny Elias anything dictated it.  I still waited six weeks before I agreed.  Weighing my options carefully.  The crushing loneliness I felt every time I looked at reality sites back home blocking out the dull pain that being close to Elias caused.  And close we were.  The chain on my door mysteriously disappearing.  The man shows up in my apartment for breakfast daily before work, most of the time waking me to cook for him and forcing me to join him.  He would then return that evening for dinner.  When I told him I would accept his offer he crushed me to his chest.  The first contact I had allowed beyond the occasional hand hold.  He immediately started packing my apartment.

  “Honey, I’m home,” Elias calls pulling me from my thoughts.

  “I’ve told you to stop doing that.”

  “And I told you to stop wearing my old flannel shirts,” he chuckles, tugging on the collar of the oversized shirt.

  “You’re the one who started this.”

  “I gave you them so you could change your bandages.  You’ve been healed for a month now.”

  “I’m used to them now,” I lie, shrugging.  The fact that the shirts still smell like him is one he doesn’t need to know.

  “You do remember you’re still a woman, right,” he chuckles disappearing into the bathroom.

  “You’re just jealous I make them look better than you ever have,” I call.  “Stupid question.  You gonna be here for dinner?”

  “Affirmative,” he calls as the shower starts.

  “Anything in particular you would want?”

  “Food.”

  “Very enlightening,” I grumble.

I try to ignore the thoughts of the man in the shower as I move around the kitchen.  Living with him has not helped the feelings I try to keep under control.  His habits of throwing an arm around my shoulders or pulling my head down to his shoulder while we watch TV, or wrapping his arms around me from behind in a hug while I cook has me crawling out of my skin most nights.  My vibrator becoming a constant in my nights, fantasies of my roommate fueling me.  My decision to end that practice three weeks ago proving harder than I ever thought possible.

  “You look deep in thought.”

I can’t help the squeak that escapes jumping away from the arms trying to snake their way around me.  “Fuck Eli,” I grumble.

  “Sorry Dani.  Thought you were getting better.”

  “I am.  Just startled me is all,” I mutter pulling the Ziploc baggies from the boiling water.

  “Since when do you cook frozen food?”

  “Since you don’t make a decision about dinner until five at night.  I prep the veggies fresh and freeze them.  Quick and easy to steam.  Leftover chicken is in the fridge.  Think you can handle reheating it?”

  “In a minute,” he sighs tugging me closer with a loose grip on my hands.  Slowly he runs his hands up my arms.  I take in a stuttering breath.

  “It’s just me.”

  “I know.”

  “You’re safe.”  His hands wrap around my shoulders.  “I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”

  “Don’t promise me things you can’t deliver.”

  “I will always deliver on that promise.  Understand me?”

I nod.

  “Say it.”

  “I understand,” I whisper.

  “Good.”  Leaning in he presses a kiss to my forehead.  The desire flooding me from such an innocent gesture takes my breath away.

  “Please stop,” I whisper.  “I can’t right now.  I’m sorry.”

  “Don’t apologize, Sweetheart.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “Hello Danica,” his breath fans across my cheek as he growls against my ear.  “Long time no see.”  I struggle against the grip around me.    “I wouldn’t do that.”  Pain streaks across my stomach causing my eyes to roll slightly.  “Now I expect you to be a good girl.  Let’s go somewhere a little more private.  It’s time I get what I deserve for that amazing date I gave you.”  My heels dig into the soft earth as he drags me into the woods.  A slow smile creeps across his face as he watches the blood drip down the knife’s blade.  His hand slides from my mouth and down my body and into my shorts.  I’m running.

  “Dani,” Elias’ voice pants.  I can hear Peyton grumbling in the background. 

  “Running trail.  Jaime.  Help.”

  “Calm down.  What’s going on?”

  “Eli!  Please.  Eli.  Elias!”  My heart pounds hard against my ribs as I struggle to breathe.  My body is on fire with pain.  “Stay alive.  Need Eli.  Want Eli.  Elias,” I try to scream.

Warmth envelops me.  “You’re safe.  I got ya.  It’s okay.  You’re safe, Sweetheart.  You’re safe.  Rest now.  Rest Sweetheart.  I got ya.  I’ll keep the monsters away.”

Darkness swallows me.  Not the scary darkness of before.  This darkness was warm, safe, and the edge of nothing.  The scent of Elias surrounds me as I drift towards that nothing.  The whisper of “I got ya” is the last thing I hear before slipping into that nothingness.

 

 

X

 

 

            My alarm is going off.  The thought barely registers in my mind, my body heavy.

  “Dani,” Elias whispers.  The alarm silencing.

  “What?”

  “Time to get up.”

  “Don’t wanna,” I mutter.

  “Someone’s gotta cook me breakfast,” he chuckles and I feel it vibrate throughout my own chest.  A hand runs up and down my spine slowly.

  “Eli?”

  “Hmmm?”

  “Are you in bed with me?”

  “You had a nightmare.  You were screaming for me.”

I huff out a breath.  “I’m sorry.”

  “Don’t be.  I told you I would keep you safe.  Even if I have to do it against your own mind.”

  “Thank you.”

  “Don’t mention it,” he sighs crushing me to his chest.

My hands drift cautiously out to rest on his ribs, fingers twisting into the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

  “Hey,” he whispers against the top of my head.  “You’re safe remember?”

I nod against him.

  “You need a minute?”

  “No,” I huff untangling myself from the man.  “I got a roommate to cook for.  He’s kinda useless.  I’m pretty sure my cooking is the only reason he keeps me around.”

  “It’s not the only reason.”

  “To be determined.”

  “Have you given any thought to the idea I mentioned.”

  “I have,” I answer around my toothbrush.  “Do you seriously want me as a groupie?”

  “You’ve always been my groupie,” he grins reaching for his own toothbrush.

  “I am not a groupie,” I state spitting.

  “Yet.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “You need to spend a night out.”

  “I do not.”

  “You’re grumpy.”

  “I am not.”

  “And whiney.”

  “Shut up.”

  “You’re pent up.  Go out.  Get laid.”

  “Shut up.”

  “Play True Love.  Something.”

He slouches deeper into the couch.

  “Fine.  I’m going to bed.  I can’t watch you pout all night.”

  “Dani?”

  “What?”

  “Can…Can I sleep with…Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

I stare over my shoulder at the man.

  “Maybe if I have a little human contact my nerves will calm down.”

  “Your bed is bigger.”

  “Thank you.”

  “You keep the nightmares away anyway,” I sigh sliding beneath the blankets.

His arms slide around me as he joins me.

  “Elias,” I sigh.

  “Yeah?”

  “You wanna talk about it?”

  “No Sweetheart.  This is all I need from you.”

I relax back into him, my fingers stroking along his forearm.  “Sleep then.  I’ll take care of your nerves.”

  “Thank you, Dani.”

 

 

X

 

 

            “Fuck Eli,” I groan arching as he kneads my breast, my hips meeting our dining room table.

  “So beautiful,” he breathes against my ear, his hips sliding against mine.  “Don’t deserve you.”

  “But you want me?”

  “Fuck yes.”

  “Then take me,” I growl pressing back against him.

  “Don’t do that,” he groans, his hand gripping my hip tightly.

  “Why not?”

  “Too good for me,” he groans as I squirm against his grip.  “Shouldn’t.”

  “I want you.”

  “Shouldn’t,” he pants.  His cock pressing against my ass.  “Shouldn’t.  Ruin everything again.”

  “Elias,” I whine, winding my hips back.  “Please.”

  “Fuck.  Dani…I…Fuck.”

  “Please.  Need release.  Please Eli,” I beg, my hips meeting his desperately.  “Please.”

  “Fuck.  Feels too good.  God, this is so not right,” he pants.  “Can’t stop.”  His calloused fingers pulling at my nipples.  I arch, my eyes flying wide.  His dark bedroom coming into focus.  My body molded against Elias’, my pelvis slotted against his hips.  His hard cock prodding into my ass as he humps me from behind.

  “Need to stop,” Elias pants, dragging my hips back against his with his arm banded there.  “Not right.”

  “Elias.”  The thought of putting a stop to this zipping through my mind,

  “So sorry,” he mumbles against me, rolling my nipples between his index and thumb and all thoughts leave my mind.

  “Don’t stop,” I moan sliding his hand down to my aching cunt.

  “Don’t want to.  Need to.”

  “No, Eli, you don’t,” I groan.  “Please.  Don’t.”

  “Shouldn’t take advantage of you,” he mutters, his fingers sliding beneath my panties on their own accord.

  “Fuck Eli,” I shudder as a finger grazing my clit, my orgasm hitting me almost immediately.

  “Dani,” he pants, stilling.  His body tense against my back.

  “Why did you stop?”

  “I’m so sorry.  I shouldn’t.  I’m fucking everything up.”

  “Please.  Please don’t reject me again,” I whimper, turning in his arms.  “I’m so tired of fighting this.  Fighting my feelings for you.  I want you so much.  Love you so much.  Need to show you.”

  “You…You love me?”

  “I’ve always loved you.”

  “You want…You want this?”

  “I fucking need this.  Please.”

I am suddenly on my back with his body hovering over mine, hands tearing the shirt from my torso.  “Fuck,” he breathes.  His lips drop to my scars.  “So beautiful.”

  “Not anymore,” I whimper tossing my head back against the pillows.

  “Always.  Can I?”  His hands drop to my waistband.

  “Please,” lifting my hips my hands tugging at his sleep pants.

His forehead falls to my temple as I stroke him slowly.  “Dani, you don’t…”

  “I want to…I need to…I want you.”

  “You say all the right things,” he groans.  “Are you sure I’m not dreaming?”

  “Get a condom on and find out.”

  “I don’t want to wake up.”  Rolling away he rifles through his bedside table before rolling back to settle between my thighs.  “Last chance.”

Taking the package from his hand I tear it open and roll the latex down his hard cock.  Wrapping my legs around his hips I stare up at him expectantly, his crown teasing at my entrance.  Without a word he slides into me, stopping once our hips are flush.

  “Damn it, Dani.  How are you everything I ever wanted?”

Wrapping my fingers through his hair, I pull him down to devour his mouth.  “Move,” I pant as we break apart.

His hips slide against mine slowly as his mouth explores ever inch of me he can reach.  Jumping as his beard finds the ticklish spot at the bottom of my sternum.

  “What?  Did I…”

  “Tickled,” I smile.  Pulling his hand between us, I slide his thumb against my clit.

  “I got ya,” he grins, his hand sprawled across my lower belly holding my hips down against the mattress as he rolls the bundle of nerves with his thumb.

  “Fuck.  Yes, you do.”  The fire returning as my second orgasm builds.

  “Feels so good, Sweetheart.  Been too long.”

Pulling him to me again, he moans into my mouth, his hips speeding up.

  “Eli,” I whimper as his thumb circles to match his thrusts.

  “Let go.  I got ya.  I got ya,” he presses his forehead to mine, eyes boring into mine.

My nails bite into his skin as my second orgasm rips through me.

  “Dani,” he groans, his hips slamming into mine once last time.

  “I meant it,” I whisper in the silence that follows.  “I love you, Elias.  It’s okay if you don’t feel the same.”

  “You think I don’t feel the same?  I love you more than… I can’t even think of a comparison.”

  “So…”

  “So,” he smiles flopping beside me.

  “I guess I have to be your groupie now.” I grin wrapping my hands through his hair as I turn to face him again.  “You know to keep the actual groupies away from my man.”

  “You’re the only groupie I want, Sweetheart,” he smiles pulling the blankets back over us.  “All I’ve ever wanted.”

 

X

 

            Stretching, my hands slide across the cold sheets of the bed.

_“Right.  Fucking dreaming again.”_

  “Better get up and start breakfast for Elias,” I mutter, trying to will my eyes open.  Elias’ bedroom slowly comes into focus as I sit up.  The draft has me reaching to pull the flannel shirt tighter around me.  I’m met with nothing but skin.

_“Oh.  Maybe not a dream.”_

I smile at the memory of the previous night.  The desperation from Elias as he ground against me.  The words he said so freely afterwards.  _“I love you more than… I can’t even think of a comparison.  “You’re the only groupie I want, Sweetheart.  All I’ve ever wanted.”_

_“Of course, I’m sure he says the same thing to all his booty calls.”_

The hurt from that thought takes my breath away.

_“You knew how he was, don’t do this to yourself.  You used him as much as he used you.”_

  “Morning Sweetheart,” Elias smiles, a tray containing breakfast in his hands.

  “Morning,” I mumble wrapping the blanket around me tightly as I search for the shirt I was wearing the night before.

  “What’s wrong?”

  “Nothing.  So how does this work?  I mean I know this isn’t your usual set up because we live together now but…”

  “What are you talking about,” he grins, holding out one of his tees to me.

  “Your one-night stands…How…I mean I’ve never…”

  “One-night stand?  What…”

  “I know you, Elias,” I interrupt, yanking the tee over my head before dropping the blanket.  “You don’t have to pretend.  All the pretty words last night…They were unnecessary.”

  “Unnecessary…Did you not mean what you said last night?”

_“Yes.”_

  “Just tell me what happens now.”

  “What happens now is you tell me what is going on in your head.”

  “Please just don’t make me into one of your booty calls.  I can handle a one-night stand but that…I can’t.  So, just tell me where we go from here.”

  “My booty calls as you like to call them know what kind of relationship we have.  I am up front with all the women I have in my life.  I don’t lie to anyone, especially you.  I would never lie to you.”

A small spark of hope ignites in my chest.

  “You told me you loved me.  That I’m all you ever wanted.  That…”

  “I meant every word.”

I glance up at him.

Sighing, he pushes past me as he heads to his guitar.  “Do you know what I’ve named her?”

  “True Love.”

  “That’s what you call her.  I asked what I named her.”

  “Delilah,” I sigh, wondering where he’s going with this line of questioning.

  “Those are the three I have at work.  I’m talking about this one right here.”

  “I don’t know, Eli.  What is her name?”

  “Look,” he smirks, holding the guitar between us.

  “What does this have to do with what we’re talking about?”

  “You call her True Love, and I always allowed it because she is named after my true love.”

  “Which would be?”

  “Isn’t it obvious?”

My eyes drop to the guitar and the name etched along the back of the neck.  “Danica”

  “So, my question is…Did you mean all that you said last night?”

  “Yeah,” I whisper.

  “I don’t think I heard you.”

  “Yeah,” I state.  “I did.  I love you, Elias.  I’ve been fighting my own mind for so long.”

  “About?”

  “You’ve always made your feelings about relationships clear.  I didn’t want to be that girl that pined away for her male friend.  But…”

  “But?”

  “I can’t.  The dreams.  The feelings I can’t control anymore.  It is too much for me.  I’m just afraid this morning.”

  “Wanna know a secret,” he whispers.  “I’m afraid too.”

  “Of?”

  “Fucking this up.  I…”

Pulling myself up onto my toes, I quiet him with a soft kiss.

  “I believe you won’t if you really don’t want to.”

Hoisting me up he sets me on the dresser before settling between my knees.  “I’m going to mess up.”

  “If you don’t want…”

  “That’s not what I’m trying to say.  I just want you to know what you’re getting in to.  I’m not perfect.  I can’t be.”

  “Neither am I,” I smirk.  “Perfect relationships don’t exist in the real world.  All we can do is make the mistakes and fix them together.”

  “One more thing,” he smiles.

  “That is?”

  “If this relationship is going to work…”

I wait patiently for him to finish.

  “That vibrator has got to go,” he grins, and I release the breath I didn’t know I was holding.  “I have never been so jealous of a piece of plastic in my life.  I thought hearing it through the apartment wall was bad.  Having you one room away and hearing the damn thing fucking killed me.

  “Only if you find me a suitable replacement,” I grin, sliding a hand into his sweats.  “And help me reenact the dream that got this whole thing started.”

  “Which was?”

  “Take me to the dining room table.”

  “Naughty girl,” he grins before capturing my lips.  “I love it.”


End file.
